MI UNICA RAZON PARA LUCHAR
by Ola-chan
Summary: Rivaille Levi " el hombre mas fuerte del mundo" Tuvo la mision de proteger a Eren Jaeger "la ultima esperanza de la humanidad, pero solo hasta que la guerra por la libertad termine.Ahora le asignan su ultima mision y solo le quedan dos opciones: Romper las reglas que respeto toda su vida o matar a su unica razon para vivir. Genero: Riren.
1. quiza este fue nuestro unico destino

**Hola a todos. Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

** DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, del anime y manga shingueki no kyojin.**

**GENERO: Riren. La verdad no contiene mucho lemon que digamos solo algunas escenas. **

** ADVERTENCIAS: Spoiler del manga.- **

** Los otros titanes son Ymir, Reiner, Bert y Annie. Ellos siguen vivos en el manga real pero en este fic NO. **

** Y tenemos a Irvin sin el brazo derecho ¿o era el izquierdo?**

**Sin más que decir, comienza la triste historia feliz:**

* * *

Después del final de la guerra, los comandantes de toda la Legión tomaron la decisión de matar a Eren, por ser una posible amenaza para todos. Ese fue su destino desde un principio, desde que decidió luchar para el bienestar de las personas quienes solo piensan una cosa ahora que son libres, casi libres. La erradicación de todos los titanes, su prioridad máxima, sin importar de quien se trate.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

(Castillo de la tropa)

—¿Qué es esto?—pregunta Irvin con mucho desconcierto cuando alguien de la policía militar le entrega una carta.

El soldado lo mira de pies a cabeza, abre la carta al darse cuenta que el comandante Smith tiene solo un brazo ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Sin pensar más lee la carta en voz alta.

—"Comandante Irvin Smith, se solicita su presencia en el comando central el día de hoy en la tarde. Deberá llevar a Eren Jaeger y al capitán Rivaille Levi con usted. Esta última misión es un secreto tanto como para su tropa como para la Legión de reconocimiento."—el soldado hace una reverencia y se retira sin dar más explicaciones.

Horas después los tres se presentan ante el comando, donde minutos antes se llevó a cabo una reunión importante.

El representante del difunto Dalliz Zacklay (el generalísimo de las tres divisiones, quien juzgo a Eren hace años) los recibe en la pequeña sala.

—Capitán, comandante, Jaeger. Bienvenidos.—la voz del hombre suena un poco sosa y apagada—mi nombre es Rage, como ya saben soy el nuevo líder de las tres divisiones militares. Por favor, siéntense.

La pequeña sala no es nada del gusto de Levi, fría y húmeda con motas de polvo por todos lados.

—Espero que haya una buena excusa para llamarnos hasta aquí- dice Levi mientras trata de acomodarse en un sillón cerca de la pequeña chimenea que hay en el lugar.- Ahórrese sus palabras y vaya al grano, R-a-g-e.

—Vaya nuca cambias L-e-v-i.—responde con una media sonrisa el aludido—Hace un momento acabamos de tomar una decisión importante sobre el destino de Jaeger.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Afuera la lluvia corre incesantemente como un rio por el camino lleno de lodo, la pequeña ventana de la sala deja vislumbrar a los cuatro reunidos ahí. Hace frio, demasiado. Todos escuchan en silencio, un silencio incómodo. Por un momento Levi olvida la suciedad el lugar, olvida que no debe demostrar sus sentimientos, olvida todo. Mentalmente retrocede al momento en que conoció a Eren. Recuerda su misión, la misión por la que se mantuvo con vida todos esos años, la razón por la que siguió vivo a pesar que hubo momentos en que quiso cerrar los ojos para no abrirlos nuca más.

(Protegerlo, protegerlo hasta que la guerra termine y luego matarlo. Lo protegí aun a costa de mis compañeros, aun después de sacrificar tantas vidas, todo para… todo para que termine así. Cumplí las órdenes, las cumplí, una por una sin rendirme, a pesar del dolor que me causaron. Y ahora…)

—Escucho lo que dije ¿capitán Rivaille?

—Oh, sí claro. (No debo perder la compostura, no debo)—respira profundamente—Busquen a otro, yo no lo hare.

Irvin lo mira con sorpresa. Eren ni siquiera se movía del lugar, tenía que aclarar sus ideas.

—Levi, tu sabes que esto pasaría. Desde que Pixis murió ya nadie apoyo la idea de proteger a Eren.

Esa fue la decisión de la central—con la única mano que le queda, Irvin toca su hombro—Te eligieron porque piensan que eres el más apto para esto.

Durante cinco minutos un silencio incomodo reino en el lugar.

Eren continuaba inmóvil con la mirada fija en el suelo cuando se atreve a murmurar:

—Heichou, yo siempre tuve conciencia de que este sería mi destino. (Nuestro destino)—apretó sus puños—Estoy decidido a enfrentarlo.

Rivaille los miro fijamente a todos—Porque yo—respondió, fingiendo que no le importaba.

—Tu eres el más apto, fuiste elegido desde el momento en que se te encargo proteger a Eren. Respondió Rage mientras guardaba sus cosas para salir lo antes posible del lugar.—Es tu última misión como soldado. Adiós Rivaille.

Los tres lo siguieron con la vista mientras atravesaba la puerta y se perdía en el camino.

Silencio.

—¿Cuándo será?

—Mañana en la mañana ambos viajaran a la muralla María

El castaño interrumpió la conversación—Pero la tropa…

—La guerra cabo Eren, ellos irán a sus casa, ellos no sabrán nada. Si tiene algo de que quejarse será muy tarde.- la voz del pelinegro estaba más apagada que de costumbre. Más exigente y fastidiada que de costumbre.

Mientras tanto el fuego de la chimenea se iba extinguiendo, lo que hizo que Levi recordara los cuerpos de sus compañeros que fallecieron, sintió una punzada de remordimiento y trato de disiparla dirigiendo la vista hacia otro lado.

La voz del castaño lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Heichou, no me importa morir, si muero siendo útil. Además será un honor para mí que usted.

—Cállate mocoso, ¿cómo puedes tomar tu muerte tan a la ligera?

—Ya no soy un niño Capitán.—dijo el castaño, con esa voz de firmeza y decisión que lo caracterizaba.

Esta vez Levi lo miro (Cierto, ya no era un niño. Hace mucho que Eren ya no era un simple mocoso que se dejaba llevar por las emociones del momento. Pero era la razón que lo había mantenido con vida todos estos años.)

El capitán experimento la misma sensación ya olvidad hace mucho tiempo. Miedo.

(No, no puedo, nunca podría, que haría yo después. Cual sería mi objetivo de seguir con vida en este mundo sucio.)

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Irvin quien se paró con los ojos tristes de siempre. –Eren lo siento, en verdad no hubo nada que yo pueda hacer.- Su voz sonaba a disculpa.

—Lo se comandante.—Fue todo lo que pudo responder el castaño.

—Yo…tengo que ir a la capital. Ustedes vayan al castillo.—se excusó Irvin mientras se acercaba a la puerta que estaba abierta.

—Maldito cobarde.—murmuro una voz fuera de lo común, desesperada, enojada.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Te dije que eras un cobarde de mierda Irvin.—Aclaro Levi mirándolo de forma asesina.

Irvin salió sin decir nada, dejando a Eren y Rivaille solos. La lluvia había cesado y un rayo de sol se metió por la ventana.

—¿Heichou?

(no todos son perfectos mocoso, también tengo derecho a perder la compostura de vez en cuando.)

—Levántate y vámonos.—El capitán se paró sacudiéndose los restos de polvo que se quedaron pegados en su uniforme. Salió afuera y monto en su caballo seguido de Eren.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Hicieron todo el camino en silencio. Antes de llegar al catillo, Eren vio a Historia que subía a la colina. Donde estaban esas tumbas.

-Heichou quiero pedirle un favor.

—mmm.

—Podemos detenernos, quisiera visitar la colina.

Levi trago en seco, su compostura se caía por los suelos, porque ahora se le ocurrió a Eren visitar ese lugar.

—De acuerdo.

—Podría ir solo

—¿Acaso yo no puedo ir? ¿Existe alguna razón para que no quieras que yo vaya? (Claro que la había)

—No.—dijo Eren mientras bajaba de su caballo y lo amarraba a un árbol.—Sabe capitán yo quiero que mi tumba también este en esa colina.

(Basta Eren) (No sigas). Rivaille termino de amarrar a su caballo y se encaminaron cuesta arriba. La lluvia dejo un frescor agradable en el lugar.

—Después de todo ese es mi lugar…

—Escucha mocoso.- Lo interrumpió Levi.—Es mejor si escoges la opción por ti mismo, así no te lamentarás después. Todo lo que pase de ahora en adelante dependerá de ti. (Que me pasa. ¿Por qué mis manos tiemblan?).- Apresúrate si quieres ir allí.

—Si Heichou

La brisa suave con olor a pasto los envolvía. Eren miro la espalda de Rivaille quien caminaba sin mirar atrás.

—Heichou si es usted quien lo hará entonces estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi destino.—murmuro para sí mismo el castaño.—Levi, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Historia estaba agachada, arrancando la mala hierba que había crecido. Los vio llegar y se paró para saludar al capitán, luego volvió a su tarea.

En el suelo, cubiertas de pasto se hallaban las cinco lápidas planas, los nombres casi borrosos por el tiempo y la lluvia apenas se distinguían, pero eran legibles, dolorosamente legibles.

"Annie Leonarth" "Marco Bott" "Reiner Braun" "Bertholt Fubar" "Ymir "

Levi no quiso mirar, tenía miedo de ver el lugar vació que quedaba en medio de esas lapidas.

Tenia miedo de que pronto otra lapida ocuparía ese lugar.

Tenía miedo más que todo a levantarse cada mañana lleno de nostalgia, buscando la mirada de esos ojos verde que lo consolaba cuando perdía la paciencia y en su lugar ver una lápida fría y dura de piedra con una sola inscripción.

"Eren Jaeger Q.P.D "

** PRXIMO CAPITULO**

**Solo quedan huesos y cenizas:**

_Hay momentos que necesitamos un tiempo para pensar y reflexionar sobre nuestras vidas, tomar decisiones, conectar con nosotros mismos y así alcanzar nuestro destino_

* * *

**Ahí termina mi primer capítulo. Antes quiero aclara que las palabras entre paréntesis son los pensamientos de Levi. Eso se verá a lo largo de la historia. **

**Era necesario que ellos murieran, Porque esta una versión donde ya todo el mundo esta en paz y el único titán que queda es Eren.**

**Y como siempre una introducción en forma de pensamiento, sacados de mi libro de recortes de frases favoritas**


	2. Solo quedan huesos y ceniza

**Este es el segundo capítulo del fic, lo escribí mientras estaba en mi curso. Creo que será la despedida final de la tropa T_T. **

**No se preocupen yo también quiero que Levi decida proteger a su Eren.**

* * *

Mikasa y Armin pertenecen a la tropa de estrategia, son muy reconocidos y es más que seguro que su nombre quedara en la historia. Al igual que el de sus compañeros: Jean, Connie, Historia, Sasha. Todos ellos lograron sobrevivir, dejaron sus nombres grabados con sangre la suya y la de sus compañeros.

Pero aquellos que lucharon hasta la muerte por una libertad que nuca conocieron, aquellos que decidieron sacrificarse por una causa justa. De aquellos solo quedan hueso y cenizas, como Marco, como Franz, como tantos otros, de ellos solo queda el olvido, y los recuerdos que tienen sus amigos, recuerdos que jamás olvidaran.

**.**

Como cada martes la tropa va a la colina a visitar las tumbas. Nadie quiso enterrarlos en el cementerio de la Legión, para las demás personas que nunca los conocieron, solo eran unos viles traidores, incluso cuando Ymir lo dio todo para salvar a Historia.

Armin levanta la vista y ve a tres personas paradas en la cima, son Historia, Eren y el Heichou.

—¡Eren!— Mikasa corrió cuesta arriba y se pegó al castaño como un pulpo madre.

Hanji y los otros estaban acostumbrados a los desvaríos de la hermana sobreprotectora, Jean ya no mira sombríamente a Eren cada vez que ve esa escena tan… estilo Mikasa.

Y cuando siente una punzada de dolor al verlos juntos recuerda la promesa que le hizo a Marco hace unos días. Bueno a la tumba de Marco en donde está su equipo tridimensional, ya que el cuerpo de su amigo fue quemado.

**FLASHBACK**

—Marco…—susurro Jean, en tanto juguetea con el pasto crecido del lugar, está sentado al pie del árbol frente a las tumbas.

—Marco ha pasado tiempo. No sé qué decir.

Un viento ligero pasa por el lugar, elevando el cabello de Jean, mostrando el dolor que reflejan sus ojos. —Todo este tiempo no me rendí, respecto a Mikasa. Ella ni siquiera voltea a verme —sonríe sarcásticamente.

Calla esperando esa respuesta que nunca llegara, se para decidido y mira hacia el horizonte.

—Marco...—_Si tan solo no lo hubiera dejado solo…si tan solo…—_La guerra acabo y yo ya tome una decisión. "Viviré mi vida y la tuya también, viviré por los dos. Jamás me rendiré y buscare un nuevo mañana para mí. LO JURO".

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**—**Volvieron de la central muy pronto —dijo Hanji con una sonrisa en su rostro—.¿Para que los llamaron?

Eren se quedó mudo. Iba a responderle pero Levi se adelantó.

—Para hacer unos arreglos —los miro a todos con sus ojos fríos de siempre —.La guerra acabo y debemos volver a casa, los que todavía la tienen, claro.

Todos bajaron la cabeza, ¿volver a casa? En realidad no tenían un lugar al cual regresar, ni siquiera Jean o Sasha. Esos años habían sido muy sangrientos.

También para Connie, quien había quedado inválido.

Hanji lo había dejado todo atrás y cuando estaba al borde de la locura Irvin la rescato. Quizá ella no tuviera un lugar al cual regresar pero lo formaría, trataría de olvidar el dolor a lado del comandante.

El gobierno de las murallas le había propuesto protección a Historia, ese era su lugar después de todo, estar encerrada toda su vida.

Mikasa no necesitaba un lugar al cual regresar, tenía todo al lado de Eren y Armin, eran su familia. El rubio propuso días antes ir al mar o a otro lugar, lo que importaba ahora era disfrutar la libertad. Armin quería eso, quería salir y explorar el mundo, pero le dolía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en los soldados que como ellos lo habían perdido todo, y solo conocían a la Legión como su casa, su hogar. ¿A dónde irían ellos?

Rivaille en cambio no quería pensar en el futuro.

(_Para que, para que planear algo. Si ya todo se había acabado, por lo menos todo se acabaría hasta mañana. ¿Qué haría después? ¿Cómo soportar las miradas e odio de todos? Moriría sintiendo culpa. Ese sería su fin, el final de una vida miserable. cuando creyó ser feliz todo se volvió oscuro.)_

Giro su mirada para ver al castaño, en ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de leer su mente.

Mañana a esa misma hora, el acabaría con la vida de ese chico, y sus ojos verdes se apagarían para siempre dejándolo en un mundo de oscuridad total.

—No puedo—Murmuro.

Toda la tropa volteo a verlo—.¿Qué dices?—pregunto Hanji quien nunca había visto esa mirada de debilidad en su compañero, se asustó un poco y trato de cambiar el tema —Animo tropa, nos merecemos una fiesta de despedida ¿no creen?

Miro a Rivaille insistentemente y el capto la indirecta. Tal vez eso sería lo mejor, mostrarse amable ante ellos antes de que mañana lo odiaran.

—TSK…—bufo con fingida molestia—.Eren y yo cocinaremos esta noche —jalo al castaño de la camisa y lo condujo al castillo, mientras los miraban sorprendidos.

_(Por qué demonios dije eso, maldita sea. Podrían pensar mal. Yo no debo mostrar debilidad alguna, no debo, todavía no)_

Entraron a la cocina. El castaño lo miro desconcertado, los ojos asesinos de su Heichou le indicaron lo que tenía que hacer, rápidamente tomo una escoba y comenzó a limpiar el lugar. Luego se acercó a la barra de cocina.

—Eren ¿acaso eres un animal?— la cara de Levi era todo un cuadro de terror, no, de horror—lávate las manos mocoso y procede a limpiar esta asquerosa mesa de una vez.

_(Por favor, que no termine el día tan pronto, que no se acabe la noche, que nunca amanezca. Eren vete, escapa. )_

—Eren…trae más agua, y calienta la cocina.

—Si Heichou.

—Corta mejor las verduras, inútil las echaras a perder.

—Si Heichou

—Que rayos haces, dame ese cuchillo y trae los platos.

—Si Heichou

—Mocoso limpia el piso, lo embarraste todo. (_Sigue hablando, no te calles, quiero escuchar tu voz por esta última vez, aunque digas todo el tiempo un "si hechou" con eso me basta. Quisiera tratar de mostrar un lado ama_ble)

—Si Heich…

—Eren hiciste un buen trabajo.

El castaño lo miro desconcertado, no necesitaba la lastima del capitán, no quería la lastima de nadie. Quiso protestar pero no pudo, nunca se atrevería a faltarle el respeto al mayor, no por admiración sino más bien por...otro tipo de cosas.

Trato de enterrar ese sentimiento que ocultaba pero mientras más lo hacía más fuerte latía su corazón cuando veía al capitán en la mesa. Aparte de luchar por la humanidad él había luchado para proteger a Levi, sin que este se dé cuenta por supuesto.

La segunda vez que lo vio, decidió unirse a la tropa de exploración no por venganza como había intuido al principio sino por otra razón. Admiración, fascinación, amor.

Todo para nada, se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía muy tarde. La primera vez planeo decírselo, y en las posibles respuestas que recibiría tenia fe que por lo menos una de ellas fuera positiva. Incluso planeo un futuro juntos en caso de que se dé el milagro. Pero sabía muy bien que ese era un amor no correspondido que venía con final incluido.

—Gracias Heichou.

—Nunca me llamaste por mi nombre

—Eh?

El mayor lo seguía observando con ese interés desconcertante, el castaño bajo la mirada levemente sonrojado.

No importa, continua con tu trabajo—. Eso sería lo mejor, mañana a esa misma hora no solo se terminaría la vida del castaño, sino también la suya.

Vivir con una carga de culpa, dolor, y arrepentimiento.

(_Debería estar acostumbrado, por alguna razón me duele el pecho. ¿Cuándo me enamore de ese mocoso? ¿Cuándo empezaron a gustarme los hombres? Así se siente un amor no correspondido. Así de doloroso es. Ni siquiera puedo decírselo, me vería como todo un puto pedófilo, tampoco es para tanto. Más bien se burlaría de mí y eso es peor. )_

Terminaron de servir la mesa en silencio. Ese sería el final de todo, el único final que tendrían juntos, el destino es cruel a veces, a algunos los une, a otros los separa, pero a ellos los junto solo para eso, para terminar así.

(_Porque demonios conocí al mocoso. Porque tuve que encariñarme con él. "PORQUE ES LO UNICO QUE PUDISTE CONSERVAR CON VIDA." Maldita sea justo cuando su vida comenzaba a tener sentido. Malditas reglas. Soy un maldito cobarde_.)

El pecho le ardía y tuvo que apretar los labios para no gritar de dolor. Pero no de dolor físico, sino de ese dolor interno que se fortalecía en su interior. Y sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar que aplasto mientras se lavaba las manos para llamar a la tropa. Hace años que no había demostrado debilidad y no lo haría ahora. Ser captan no era fácil, nunca fue fácil, tenia que dar el ejemplo siempre en todo.

Si el era débil no podría esperar fuerza de los demás, si era inseguro no podría esperar la confianza, si lloraba no podría pedirles a los demás que no lo hagan.

(_Mi mayor anhelo es tener una vida…donde tenga el valor para romper las reglas…una vida donde pueda decirte lo que siento sin esperar un rechazo de tu parte…perdóname.)_

Mañana irían a la muralla María, y el cumpliría su última misión, como el gran soldado que era. No habría nada más. Ese sería el final después de todo.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: **

**ESTE SERA SIEMPRE NUESTRO HOGAR**

El valor de un hombre no se mide ni por su dinero, ni por su inteligencia ni por su felicidad; se mide por su capacidad de exteriorizar lo menos posible su tristeza**.**

* * *

**Pronto Levi tendrá que tomar una decisión radical. **

**A Rafael: gracias por visitar la página. Subiré más videos y aceptó tu pedido. **

**A mis lectores: Hasta mañana, un capítulo más y espero que Eren no quede viudo. **

**A todos: gracias por haber ignorado mis faltas de ortografía, se los agradezco. Ya corregí todo y no volverá a pasar.**

**Y también agregue de nuevo la frase a modo de sinopsis de siempre.**


	3. Este sera siempre nuestro hogar

**Pueden visitar la página de Facebook "Ereri-riren por siempre en mi corazón". Tratare de subir un video todos los días, les gustar y también las imágenes.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

**ADVERTENCIA: La vida de Levi en este capitulo es puramente ficticia.**

**DEDICADO A:**** ligthblood04, Sasunaru Lover yaoii y Pony Onii. Gracias por leerlo.**

* * *

Anochecía.

La familia de Rivaille estaba en la terraza de su casa, bajo la luz de la luna cada vez más tenue. Hacia las cinco y media el cielo se había nublado, empezaba a nevar.

Esta si era una nevada en serio, no unos cuantos copos como la noche anterior. El camino ya se hallaba cubierto por un gran manto blanco.

—¿Llegara ya la primavera?—Murmuro el pequeño Rivaille, agarrando fuertemente la mano de su madre.

—Dentro de tres meses, ahora entremos, hace frio aquí afuera—.Ella abrió la puerta, el e Isabel entraron corriendo.

Ambos sentían la misma emoción. Alivio.

Por fin vivían en el exterior y no en la ciudad subterránea. Podían ver el cielo cuando querían y nuca más volverían a respirar el maloliente olor de su antigua casa. Su madre les había enseñado a ambos que la limpieza es lo primero, _"cada cosa en su sitio y cada sitio para una cosa"._ Claro luego de vivir por años en ese inmundo lugar cualquiera querría mantenerse limpio. Isabel siempre tomaba como ejemplo a su hermano quien mantenía su cuarto como una alhaja y a quien le enervaba ver una cosa sucia o fuera de su lugar.

En ese pueblo las casas estaban mal construidas pero eran resistentes para esa temporada. La mejor época. Invierno.

Porque en esas fechas raras veces venían las tropas militares a saquear sus cosechas como cada verano. Levi les tenía miedo.

Se rumoraba que habían tres legiones: La legión de reconocimiento, las tropas estacionarias y la policía militar. Esta última se dividía para cuidar a los distintos pueblos del lugar, pero también cometían toda clase de crímenes, afortunadamente era invierno y no había nada por qué preocuparse.

O eso creían.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

El jefe del pueblo llego a caballo. Una de esas tropas se acercaba. Inmediatamente Adira escondió a sus hijos en el sótano.

Mientras limpiaba su vieja pistola pensó en su esposo, quien había muerto hace siete años. Desde entonces ella sola tuvo que criar a sus dos hijos, ella sola logro salir de ese cuchitril inmundo y con su esfuerzo llego a construir el pueblo junto a otros más.

Pensó en sus hijos, Levi de siete años, tan parecido a ella pero solo por el cabellos y los ojos, Su carácter era como el de su padre, silencioso y algo tímido. En cambio Isabel tenía el carácter de ella, duro y frio aunque era pelirroja como su padre.

Cuando los militares llegaron, un grupo de ellos se acercó a su casa. En la entrada su mirada se encontró con la del capitán que venía al mando, este se dio cuenta que estaba ante una mujer de cuidado, no todas tenían esa fría mirada llena de amenaza.

—Señora, ¿es usted la dueña de esta casa?—preguntó el hombre.

—Así es.

—Entonces tendrá que darnos todo lo que tiene.

—Saquen todas las provisiones que quieran pero a esta casa no entraran ¿entendido?

—Si capitana.

Los soldados comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por la indirecta, ella ni se inmuto, el capitán militar se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio, muy enserio.

Trato de no asustarse por la mirada asesina que emitía esa mujer, algo baja de cabello negro y piel pálida, pero con esos ojos grises y amenazadores. Esa mirada tenía algo, algo que atemorizaba a cualquiera, como si con esos ojos sacara a la luz todas las faltas cometidas que uno tuviera. Una sola palabra describía a la mujer pelinegra. Miedo.

—Usted debe tener escondido todo en su casa ¡hágase a un lado!— le grito. Tratando de mantener la compostura, pero solo pudo retroceder al ver que le apuntaba con una pistola.

—Yo no estoy bromeando. Dije que a mi casa no entra nadie—. Si sus ojos daban miedo esa voz delgada y autoritariamente infernal causaba escalofríos.

—Si tiene razón—sonrió con cinismo el capitán al recordar algo—. Nos iremos, no le haremos nada, nosotros no.

Miro hacia el otro extremo del pueblo y mando a su tropa que se fuera.

Todo el pueblo respiro aliviado, pero ella siguió pensando en las palabras del capitán militar. Corrió a su terraza y vio la gran polvareda de nieve que se levantaba hacia ellos.

—¿Qué sucede Adira?— pregunto una mujer desde abajo.

—Escóndanse… ¡Escóndanse todos!—grito, luego bajo corriendo y llego hasta la entrada del sótano.

—Mama, hace frio—. Su pequeño Levi le dirigió una mirada asustada y ella se llenó de ira por no poder luchar y protegerlos, le dio rabia el no poder hacer frente a lo que venía.

—Escúchame Levi—trato de que en su voz no se oyera la desesperación—. Tienes que cuidar a tu hermanita ¿sí? Hazlo por mama.

—Pero...Mami, yo soy débil.

—No seas tonto hijo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, siempre había sido muy dura con ellos, siempre—.Eres fuerte, tú eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Y yo estoy orgullosa de ti y de tu hermana.

Nunca olviden eso, no me decepcionen.

—Mama, por qué dices esas cosas.- Isabel se levantó y trato de abrir la puerta—. Déjanos salir.

—Las golondrinas vuelan en bandadas para que los más fuertes sobrevivan y como son muchas no se nota la diferencia.-Su voz se escuchaba cada vez más lejana.-"Un águila vuela sola." Vuela a gran altura, tanto que nadie puede alcanzarla.

—¡mama! ¡Queremos salir!

Ella cerró con seguro la pequeña puerta—.Un águila tiene una gran visión enfoque el lado débil de su presa. No importa los obstáculos, el águila no se mueve: mantiene su enfoque en la presa hasta que lo agarra.

El águila usa el viento de la tormenta para elevarse mas alto, Cuando se siente débil ya punto de morir, él se retira a un lugar muy, muy lejos, en las rocas. Una vez allí, el arranca todas las plumas en su cuerpo hasta que esté completamente desnuda. Permanece en este lugar escondido hasta que ha crecido las plumas nuevas, entonces él puede salir.

-¡Mama no te vayas!

Afuera solo se escuchaban los griteríos de la gente, adentro la cálida voz de su madre se iba apagando.

—Un águila vuela sola hasta que encuentra una razón para evitar la soledad. Un águila vuela con otras águilas, pero siempre está sola. NADIE MÁS QUE LA SOLEDAD PUEDE MATARLA.

Por eso siempre busca una compañía con la que estará el resto de la vida…— De pronto todo se hizo silencio, y Levi tapo la boca de su hermana para que deje de gritar. Solo se escucharon los pasos de muchas personas y el ruido de las cosas al romperse.

** ...**

El frio hacía temblar a los dos pequeños, Isabel comenzaba a dormirse, pero su hermano sacudía su mano constantemente para que no cierre los ojos.

(_Hermana no te mueras, unas horas más y saldremos de aquí_.)

Ella lo miro con odio—tonto, inútil. Debiste abrir la puerta—trato de que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos—.Mama debe estar ahí afuera. Estúpido.

—Sigue insultándome pero no cierres los ojos— le respondió el haciendo pucheros—no te duermas

—Llorando…no….ganas…nada—su voz se hacía cada vez más débil.—Dime ¿Qué crees que hay fuera de las murallas?

—¿Fuera de las murallas?

—Si

—No lo sé.

—Sabes creo que yo soy una golondrina. Un pájaro pequeño. Tú…eres un águila, y volaras allá afuera.

La voz de la pequeña se hizo nula, Levi sostuvo su mano con fuerza.- No digas eso ¿Isabel?—su mano cayó al suelo. En ese instante el silencio hizo que la soledad entrara de un golpe a su corazón— ¿Isabel? Despierta, saldremos de aquí ¿Isabel?

**...**

El viento soplo fuertemente entrando atreves de la puerta abierta, Levi no sabía si salir o quedarse. Salió a la calle. Y cerro los ojos, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, ya no.

Trato de llora un poco dando cause a esa horrible sensación reprimida, como si una mano le oprimiera el corazón.

Corrió afuera sin mirar la nieve manchada de sangre, sin mirar los cuerpos que yacían en el piso con esa expresión de horror que nuca olvidaría.

Miro hacia lo lejos donde estaban los soldados militares, sus ojos adquirieron una expresión de odio, se acercó lentamente hacia ellos. Levantando la pequeña cuchilla que estaba en el suelo.

-Soy un águila, soy fuerte...soy fuerte.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

(_Un águila vuela sola, pero no está hecha para soportar la soledad_)

Los siguientes años solo se preocupó por seguir con vida, solo así su existencia tendría cierto sentido. No le importaba ver morir a la gente, solo eran más el montón. Solo eran los débiles que morían para dar paso a los más fuertes.

Él no los necesitaba.

Esa fue su convicción hasta que se unió a la Legión de reconocimiento, el lugar donde no había corrupción solo por una razón. Los que entraban estaban preparados para morir y soñaban con ser libres.

No sintió nada cuando vio a sus compañeros siendo destrozados por los titanes. Todos lo conocían como un hombre sin sentimientos, con esa aura de poder que lo llevo a convertirse en capitán. Entonces sucedió.

Cuando muchas vidas dependen de ti, debes ser perfecto, una mala decisión convierte a esas personas en cadáveres.

Aprendió a soportar el dolor, a vivir dentro de él, a sentirlo tan adentro que lo sintió como algo cotidiano.

Llorar no servía de nada. Lo que lo mantuvo vivo entonces fue la fe de su tropa, la fe que esos ilusos pusieron en él.

Su propia unidad, una gran responsabilidad. Se esforzó todo lo que pudo, pero el resultado siempre es incierto. Y lo sintió más cuando los vio a todos muertos.

En ese instante sintió un dolor grande, inmenso, el dolor ya olvidado volvió a él con más fuerza.

Esta vez deseo cerrar sus ojos para siempre, ya no le quedaba nada. Estaba solo, como aquella vez.

Miro al frente.

Mikasa corría detrás del titán femenino. ¿Por qué? Ya no importaba, no importaba lo que esa chica quisiera hacer, él lo había perdido todo. No le quedaba nada.

—¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélveme a Eren, maldita!— El grito de Mikasa resonó por todo el bosque.

_(¿Eren?)_

Su cuerpo se movió solo, mientras subía a la cima del árbol recordó la orden que juro cumplir. Proteger a Eren, controlar a Eren, domesticar a Eren.

(_Protegerlo)_

—La titán femenina se comió a Eren, quizá ya esté muerto. La titán femenina mato a mi tropa, pero tal vez Eren siga con vida— murmuro mientras alcanzaba a la chica pelinegra.

(_Maldita sea, reacciona Levi. La puta se comió a Eren, tu deber es protegerlo. Esa pelinegra loca no podrá sola_)

Sus pensamientos se contrariaban con su razón

(_Pero porque tengo que protegerlo. ¿Por qué_?)

En esos momentos no supo lo que le dijo a Ackerman. Solo sintió que su cuerpo se movía solo y salto sobre la titán.

(_Porque es mío, porque el mocoso es mío, porque es lo único que me mantiene con vida ahora y además…porque me enamore del maldito mocoso y no podría vivir si esos ojos se cerraran para siempre_)

—Eren—susurro cuando lo saco de la boca de la titán, el tobillo le dolía pero había valido la pena —Respira…Eren. Por favor. Abre los ojos y prometo no dejarte solo nunca.

A partir de entonces vivió para el castaño. Nuca se rindió a pesar de la diferencia de fuerza en la batalla, pero logro igualar su paso. Si bien el castaño dejaba atrás a Mikasa y Armin cuando peleaba, a él lo mantenía a su lado.

Y ambos luchaban juntos, dos águilas que vuelan para proteger a su bandada.

Porque los pájaros eran el montón de ganado dentro de los muros, como les decía Eren. Y ellos, toda la legión de reconocimiento eran águilas que querían ser libres, querían volar alto, sin limitaciones hacia el horizonte e incluso más allá. Las águilas vuelan con otras águilas.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—Heichou ¿en qué piensa?- pregunto Armin—debería comer.

Levi los miro a todos. Estaban alrededor de su mesa. Su tropa. Bullicioso, fastidioso, pero todos con una decisión incomparable.

—Arlet, ¿desde cuándo somos tan amigos?

—Eh... Lo siento. Capitán señor Heichou

Hanji lo miro con su sonrisa maliciosa—. Vamos gruñón, este es nuestro hogar, y todos somos como una familia.

—Déjate de estupideces, Hanji.

—Tengo razón ¿verdad chicos? Vivimos aquí todos estos años. Y formamos grandes lazos.

Esta vez Sasha se dispuso a hablar.- Pero nos iremos dentro de una semana.- Mordió un panecillo demostrando su descontento.

—No importa, podremos volver siempre que queramos, ya que este será siempre nuestro hogar—.Contesto Historia, con sus ojitos tristes, inmediatamente Jean y Connie le dieron la razón. Eren por su parte estaba pensativo.

—Si tienes razón—dijo Mikasa—.Podemos hacer lo que queramos ahora.

Rivaille frunció el ceño con descontento.-Todavía sigo siendo su capitán

—y lo será siempre Señor1sonrió Hanji

—Si no se van a dormir en este instante, limpiaran la cocina hasta que brille. Nada más decir eso toda la tropa desapareció del lugar. Menos Eren

—¿Por qué no subes?—Rivaille se encontraba peligrosamente enojado, el lugar estaba hecho un asco.

—Quiero ayudarle, señor.

—De acuerdo, pero recuerda que saldremos en la madrugada.

—Si Heichou

El pelinegro apretó la escoba.- ¿Acaso no sabes mi nombre?

—…—

—Me llamo Rivaille Levi mocoso, espero que mañana no te andes con formalismos.

-Si…Levi.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Despertaron a los caballos al amanecer, cuando todos seguían durmiendo. Partieron hacia la muralla María.

Eren miro hacia atrás, el castillo se veía pequeño.-"Mi hogar".-Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Levi.-"Nuestro hogar".

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: **

**NO SE QUE VOY A HACER SIN TI**

_Sólo con mirarte a los ojos comprenderé lo que me pase y sentiré la mayor tristeza del mundo ya que no podré nunca separarme de ti pase lo que pase_

* * *

**Creo que este capítulo fue muy largo, no importa, pronto llegarán a la muralla María y el Heichou tendrá que tomar su decisión. **

**.-. **


	4. No se que voy a hacer sin ti

**Hola de nuevo, trato de actualizar cada dos días, pero soy lenta escribiendo. El próximo capito lo actualizare el domingo junto con los demás. Ahora estoy terminando "SUEÑO CON VERTE" así que no tengo tiempo, las clases empezaron también para mí. Estoy súper agotada, las matemáticas no deberían existir, al menos las que son innecesarias.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

**ADVERTENCIA: No mucho solo al final XD.**

**DEDICADO A: ligthblood04, Sasunaru Lover yaoii y Pony Onii. Gracias por leerlo.**

* * *

Cabalgaron toda la mañana, al mediodía Eren no podía más, estaba cansado y hambriento.

—Oi, Eren, no te duermas—le dijo con seriedad el mayor—.Detengámonos aquí.

Bajaron de los caballos, alrededor las casas abandonadas que estaban cubiertas con finas lianas verdes dándoles un aspecto misterioso. Hace unos momentos había pasado una caravana, eran personas que volvían a su hogar.

El mayor se sacó la capa y se la dio al castaño.

—Creo que va a llover, ponte esto.—subió a su caballo—.Espérame aquí, volveré en una hora.

—Si capitán, Levi—,respondió el castaño, acomodándose debajo de un árbol.

Aspiro profundamente y lo sintió.

El olor de Levi.

Se quitó la capa para cubrirse con ella, quería sentir ese aroma, quería tener ese aroma, esa fragancia. ¿Cómo se sentiría tocar el cuerpo del capitán.? Morder su cuello y sentirlo dentro de él, eso seguramente sería la gloria...

Rápidamente aparto eso pensamientos pecaminosos de su mente. Desde hace un tiempo cada vez que sentía la mirada de Levi posarse sobre él, no solo se sonrojaba o avergonzaba, sino que un cosquilleo invadía su cuerpo, de tal manera como si esos grises ojos lo quemaran por dentro.

—Soy un pervertido—se dijo a si mismo mientras abrazaba la capa—.Tal vez porque nunca he estado con nadie.

Eso era cierto, varias chicas se le habían declarado, pero el nuca les prestó atención y jamás tuvo el valor para decirles que le gustaban los hombres. No él nunca se detuvo a pensar si le gustaban los hombres y las mujeres, sus pensamientos solo eran para el capitán Levi, solo para él.

Comenzó a imaginar otra vez que se sentiría pasar una noche con Levi, el hombre más fuerte del mundo, como se sentiría que esa persona tan amada le recorriera todo el cuerpo, con pasión, con desenfreno, con violencia. Ambos fundiéndose en una sola mirada, una sola respiración agitada, un solo movimiento y sobre todo un mismo deseo.

"_Si tan solo nuestros sentimientos fueran mutuos."_ pensó el castaño, luego sin poder resistirse mordió la capa con sensualidad—"Heichou lo amo."

A lo lejos se escuchaba el galope de caballo acercándose, Eren estaba cansado y se quedó dormido soñando con su capitán.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

A esa hora comenzó a lloviznar, en el castillo toda la tropa estaba buscando a esos dos.

—Aquí no está—. Grito Armin luego de recorrer todas las habitaciones una por una.

Sasha abrió el armario grande y Jean buscaba en los establos. Los caballos de ambos tampoco estaban.

—Oye Historia—, Sasha se fijó que nadie oyera lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Crees que esos dos ¿escaparon?

—No digas esas cosas Sasha— reprocho la rubia.

—Pero tú y yo sabemos "ese" secreto—. Sonrió la chica recordando lo que vieron hace dos meses cuando entraron a la habitación del capitán.

Eren se había colado a ese cuarto sin permiso, tomo una almohada de Levi y comenzó a hablarle, no se dio cuenta que ambas chicas lo observaban. Asustado el castaño las vio y les hizo jurar que no le dirían nada a nadie. Ellas aceptaron solo porque temían el castigo que Levi era capaz de darle, incluso sería capaz de descuartizar al pobre de Eren.

Ambas sonrieron al recordar aquella escena.

—¿Qué secreto?—. Interrumpió Mikasa.

—E...e...de que hablas.

Afortunadamente Hanji los llamo a todos, su mirada estaba seria y enojada, en sus manos se encontraba la carta del comando central.

—Partieron al amanecer— les dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa mostrándoles la carta—Irvin lo sabía, estoy segura de eso.

—Que vamos a hacer— dijo Connie.

El ruido de la palma de Armin al golpear la mesa hizo que toda la tropa se fijara en él.

—Podemos hacer algo, Hanji tu puedes convencer a Irvin—. Nerviosamente miro a los demás—. Debemos apresúranos mientras podamos, seguramente fueron a la muralla María, Nosotros iremos al comando. Ellos no tienen derecho a romper la promesa que hicieron… ¡Mikasa!

La pelinegra ya se había puesto su equipo tridimensional, salió en dirección al sur.

—No tenemos tiempo—. Hanji les ordeno a todos ponerse el equipo y salir cuanto antes.

—Tendrán que hacerlo sin mi— dijo Armin dispuesto a salir detrás de Mikasa— Yo no voy a dejarla sola, iré por ella.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

A lo lejos se veía la muralla, Eren continuaba comiendo lo que trajo Levi. Le dolía la cabeza, la patada que recibió del Heichou no hizo que viera estrellas sino la galaxia entera.

—¿Acaso te sientes mal mocoso?—le dijo el capitán mirándolo diabólicamente.

—No señor, yo lo merecía.

—¿Enserio? Entonces recuérdame porque lo merecías.

El castaño bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

—Responde rata sucia— ordeno el pelinegro visiblemente alterado.

—Por ensuciar su capa, señor.

—Babeaste mi capa, eres una asco cuando duermes mocoso.

—Lo siento.

—Llegamos—. Levi no bajo el caballo sino que se acercó a Eren—. Quiero decirte algo. Tengo que decirte algo.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—Irvin, porque no nos dijiste nada— Hanji lo acorralo en una esquina de su despacho mirándolo fijamente...—Nos mentiste, me mentiste a mí.

Su voz se quebró.

—Esas son órdenes y las ordenes están para cumplirlas— hizo a un lado a la castaña— No podemos hacer nada. Ustedes deben volver, este es un asunto que no les incumbe para nada.

—Irvin…—la cara de Hanji delataba todo su enojo

Afuera la tropa escuchaba todo en silencio, se quedaron inmóviles cuando un fuerte golpe resonó por el lugar.

—Esto no me gusta nada—, ella retrocedió avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer—. Es todo una regresión.

Irvin no le contesto.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe por haberte golpeado? Está bien discúlpame, lo siento. Pero de todas maneras te lo merecías por habernos mentido a todos.

—Ya lo sé—dijo el rubio frotándose la mejilla—. Bien que lo sé. No sabía que hacer en ese entonces.

—Que pasara ahora.

El la miro sin poder responder esa pregunta, de pronto Hanji comprendió todo y sintió culpa, nunca lo había visto con ese aspecto. Derrotado.

Se acercó y le puso la mano sobre el único brazo que tenía—. Bueno ahora no importa, lo mejor es que vayamos al comando central y resolvamos esto ¿De acuerdo? ¿Irvin?

—Quizá a estas horas ya sea demasiado tarde.

La castaña se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir miro hacia atrás—La culpa es tanto mía como tuya— comento— ¿Qué estábamos haciendo mientras el comando estaba patas arriba?

—Hanji, no.

—Estábamos tonteando como unos enamorados, ilusos como una pareja de adolescentes que acaban de conocerse.

—Déjalo—. Protesto Irvin—. Eso ya paso.

—No, no paso— respondió Hanji mirándolo con los ojos llenos de dolor—. A veces pienso que nunca debimos dejar que suceda.

Salió cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Levi levanto la espada, sus puños temblaron, de repente sintió una fuerte debilidad en sus brazos. No podría hacerlo. Jamás en toda su vida sería capaz de matar al castaño. Se estremeció ante esa idea y tuvo que poyarse para no caer. Ahí arrodillado con las manos atadas a la espalda estaba Eren.

(_No quiero hacerte nada, no quiero que te vayas de este mundo…Eren…Pero será tu decisión_.)

—Y bien, tu última voluntad—le dijo con una voz muy apagada pero firme.

Los ojos de Eren se dirigieron hacia arriba sorprendidos— ¿Podría pedir lo que sea?—lo observo con esos hermoso ojos que pronto se pagarían.

—¿Quieres escapar?—Rivaille lo dijo en un tono de voz como si fuera una orden—. Pide lo que sea, incluso eso.

—No pediré escapar. Levi. Este es mi destino pero…—. Dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, esta sería la última oportunidad que tendría y no iba a desaprovecharla así de fácil— ¿Puedo besarte?

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron dolorosamente comprendiendo los sentimientos del castaño.

(_No…porque, porque ahora. Cuando todo va a acabarse, cuando ya no tendremos una oportunidad de estar juntos. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que el sentía lo mismo que yo_)

—Puedes hacerlo, con una condición.

Eren volvió a mirar hacia arriba, con sorpresa.— ¿Condición?

—No cierres los ojos, no los cierres.

El castaño se levantó indeciso, acercándose lentamente a su Heichou. Pero entonces él lo volvió a poner de rodillas hincándose delante de él.

Los labios del castaño sea unieron tímidamente a los del mayor, como prometió no cerró los ojos ni siquiera cuando sintió la lengua del otro explorando su boca con delicadez y ternura pero a la vez con una pasión desenfrenada.

Un fuerte sonrojo le cubrió la cara al sentir aquel abrazo tan esperado, siguieron besándose hasta que les falto el aliento y solo se separaron para mirarse a la cara. En ese instante se dieron cuenta que sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, pero ninguno se atrevió a expresarlo con palabras, sus miradas lo decían todo.

Las lágrimas de Eren comenzaron a salir, Levi se las limpio con la mano mientras volvía a abrazarlo. Entonces ambos cerraron los ojos para volver a besarse como si ese fuera el último día de sus vidas.

El mundo se detuvo para los dos, ya no importaba nada ni nadie, ni las ordenes, ni su misión como soldados.

(_Tengo que protegerte, porque tú eres lo único que quiero para seguir luchando. Me quedare a tu lado, aunque me cueste la vida_.)

No se detuvieron, aun cuando a lo lejos se escuchaban los pasos de dos personas acercándose rápidamente para luego detenerse abruptamente al verlos.

Todo les daba igual, no dejarían que nadie les quite ese mágico momento.

Ni ahora, ni en el futuro, ni nunca.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: SOLO POR UN DIA.**

_Cuando tiene que decidir el corazón es mejor que decida la cabeza_**.**

* * *

**Lo que esperaban, LEMON, jaja, soy pésima escribiéndolo la verdad, pero seguiré intentándolo. Ya termine el final, espero transcribirlo todo hasta el domingo. **


	5. Solo por un dia

**Me tarde en actualizar pero todo va bien. Solo tengo que terminar de transcribir y listo. Todos los proyectos que tenía en mente van cobrando vida poco a poco. XD **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

La puerta del cuarto del capitán se abrió abruptamente, el castaño y el mayor entraron sin reparos por haber tirado la pequeña mesita de noche, Eren ni siquiera se dio cuenta como habían vuelto tan rápido al castillo, lo último que vio fue a Mikasa y Armin con los ojos desorbitados y más sorprendidos que una matrioska rota. Luego él había cerrado los ojos cuando volvió a abrirlos estaba ya en el cuarto del Heichou, debajo del Heichou para ser exacto.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio viéndose a los ojos, y pensando que la única forma de quitar el calor de sus cuerpos, comienzan a tocarse mutuamente, Rivaille con su mano se desliza hasta su entrepierna, para bajarle el pantalón de un tirón, en un determinado momento ambos vuelven a besarse esta vez con cierta ternura y delicadeza, el castaño siente como su miembro va creciendo y se cerca un poco más a Levi frotándose contra él.

El mayor entonces meto una de sus manos dentro de su camisa y comenzó jugar con uno de los pezones de Eren quien estaba sumamente sonrojado.

-¿Nunca lo hiciste con nadie?

-No...yo siempre quise hacerlo con usted.

-Deja la formalidad a un lado Eren.

-Sí, Levi.-Luego de decir eso permitió sin ninguna resistencia que las manos del mayor recorrieran todo su cuerpo con un movimiento voluptuoso de placer, para detenerse entre sus muslos y comenzar un suave manoseo que hacían gemir de placer al castaño.

-¡Eren, donde estas!-Mikasa y Armin ya habían llegado al castillo y estaban buscándolo. El Heichou no le dio tiempo de atender, le separo las piernas para posicionarse dentro de él y comenzó a frotarse en su entrada.

-Levanta las piernas.- le ordenó de pronto.

-Lo harás ahora.- pregunto en un quejido el menor.

En ese instante Jean abrió la puerta y se quedó más blanco que una estatua de sal. Levi se subió la bragueta del pantalón le dio un beso a Eren en la frente y salió de ahí empujando hacia afuera a un shockeado Jean.

La respiración de Eren se calmó un poco pero no se atrevió a salir del cuarto del mayor.

.

Toda la tropa incluyendo a Zoe se encontraba en el castillo hace unas horas.

Vieron al captan Rivaille cruzar el pasillo arrastrando a Jean del cuello, lo soltó en el piso y subió hacia el despacho de arriba donde lo esperaba Irvin.

El castaño apareció en medio de ellos y todos lo rodearon haciéndole preguntas, menos Mikasa el rubio y Jean, quienes lo observaban fijamente sin decir una palabra.

-Esto es lo que hago con las reglas.- Rivaille tomo la carta del comando central partiéndola en pedacitos frente a Irvin.- Ya me canse de obedecerles como un perro amaestrado.

Busco un basurero para depositar los fragmento minúsculos de papel.

-Y dime que piensas hacer.

-A partir de ahora hare las cosas a mi modo.-Rivaille salió, tomo la mano de Eren y se encerró en cuarto con él.

.

Por primera vez en su vida el mayor no encontraba una solución al problema.

-Eren duerme conmigo hoy.- dijo mientras tiraba al castaño a su cama. Y procedía a entrar el también.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, no haremos nada. Solo quédate a mi lado esta noche.

(Algo me duele en mi interior, por alguna razón me duele mucho. Quisiera dormir y nunca despertar.)

Hundió du cara en el cuello del castaño, con cuidado levanto la mano y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-preguntó el menor con una voz bastante incrédula

-Se me ocurrirá alguna idea.-murmuro el mayor

-Te acusaran de traición si vas a la central.

-Eso es más que obvio.

Eren lo abrazo fuertemente.-Podrían matarte.

-Entonces ¿Dejarías que compartamos el mismo destino?-Nunca lo había pensado así, compartir una vida juntos en otras palabras, así confundiría más a la realidad y su plan saldría bien de alguna forma.

-Te quiero y no quiero que te pase nada.-le susurró al oído como respuesta.

Levi quiso sonreír al escuchar esas palabras tan inocentes, lo que haría mañana sería prácticamente un suicidio pero valdría la pena intentarlo.

-Resume lo que dijiste en una palabra.

-Si.-dijo Eren acurrucando más al mayor entre sus brazos.-Te dije que sí, acepto.

.

Ala mañana siguiente el castaño abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor. El cuarto estaba vacío, Levi no estaba en la cama, en su lugar había una nota que decía.

"**El corazón no muere cuando deja de latir; el corazón muere cuando los latidos no tienen sentido. Seria lindo morir juntos pero prefiero que tú vivas. Adiós."**

Eren se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la sala donde estaba Hanji con las manos en la cabeza.

Parecía que lloraba.

(Nuestro destino es fatal pero quiero seguir luchando hasta el final)

-¡Hanji! ¿Dónde está Levi?

-El… lo siento en verdad no pude detenerlo. Fue llamado al comando central junto con Irvin.

(Y si algo sale mal entonces, no llores porque terminó, quiero que sonrías porque sucedió.)

-No…no…yo, tengo que ir con el.

Trato de salir por la puerta pero Mikasa lo detuvo jalándolo hacia adentro.

(Voy a protegerte así que no vengas Eren.)

-Suéltame.-Trato de zafarse de ella pero la debilidad estaba en todo su cuerpo.

-No lo hare.- dijo la pelinegra con una voz firme.

-Tengo que ir. Tengo que verlo.

-Si vas tu entonces iremos todos.- dijo ella bajando la cabeza.-No te dejaremos solo. Ni a ti, ni al Capitán.

Historia llego corriendo en ese instante.

-Los caballos ya están listo, debemos partir ahora.

Hanji se limpió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros?-dijo Armin tocándole el hombro.

-Está bien. Miró a la tropa con firmeza.-Todos iremos allá y traeremos al capitán y al comandante a salvo.

A medida que se acercaban al comando el miedo se apoderaba de Eren, ¿Y si le paso algo malo a Levi? ¿Y si ya era tarde? ¿Y si están torturándolo por traidor? ¿Y si…?

-Él está bien, no le paso nada cálmate Eren.-se dijo a si mismo apretando la brida de su caballo.-Levi por favor, resiste. Ya voy por ti.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: CORAJE**

* * *

**Lo siento fue un fic muy cortito. Pero tuve mis razones, ya lo entenderán mañana. Espero que le guste el Mpreg Ereri. Quise hacer un fic de eso y ya tenía los capitulo pero cuando lo volví a escribir la historia salió solita. Pero estoy hablando de otra historia no está. **


	6. Coraje

**Esta vez sí tuve que amanecerme para terminar el capítulo. Valió la pena, si, realmente valió la pena. **

**Ya que esta página está destinada a dos pedidos muy especiales. **

**Cadí -chan ya acabe de transcribir lo que me pediste por Facebook, la verdad dudo mucho de que haya quedado bien pero lo intentare, mientras tanto creo que me esta gustando escribir fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

**ADVERTENCIA: No mucho solo al final XD.**

**DEDICADO A: ligthblood04, Sasunaru Lover yaoii y Pony Onii. Gracias por leerlo.**

**POSDATA URGENTE: el genero de este fic es riren y solo faltan dos capitulos para que acabe.**

**SORPRESA. AL FINAL DEL FIC (abajo)**

* * *

"Esto debe ser una broma, no está pasando".

Eren se encontraba frente a todos en el juzgado en que años antes lo enjuiciaron. Estaba amarrado como aquella vez y Levi lo miraba con una cara de "muévete y te mato".

-Como verán.-El mayor se levantó de su asiento para acercarse al castaño y señalarlo.-Este mocoso es muy rebelde. Ustedes fueron testigos de como irrumpió en la sala desobedeciendo a Irvin, no sé qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado aquí.

Se acercó al rey que estaba sentado al lado de Rage.

-Tiene razón.-dijo este mientras lo escuchaba como un niño obediente.-Yo mismo vi a Jaeger y a sus amigos invadir el salón del comando. Por lo tanto…

-Pero.-interrumpió Irvin.-Le recuerdo que ese chico salvo a la humanidad. El fu nuestra única esperanza.

-Deberíamos dejarlo vivir como prometimos.-repuso Rage.-de todas formas él ya está aquí.

**FLASHBACK**

El castaño bajo del caballo con la rapidez de un rayo cuando escucho unos gritos adentro del comando. Era la voz del Heichou.

Sin ningún respeto derribo a los guardias junto con la tropa y entraron todos al salón con una pose heroica para quedar pasmados ante la realidad de las cosas.

-Ya te dije maldito cerdo que es la decisión del comandante.-Rivaille jaloneaba a un fabricante industrial que creía tener el derecho de opinar respecto al destino de Eren solo porque era un gran potentado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe azotando las paredes del lugar.

(Maldita mar Eren, porque usted está aquí)

-Capitán, venga con nosotros.-El castaño se enfrentó tenazmente a los soldados que trataban de detenerlo.

Quiso decir más pero sintió una patada en el rostro y otro golpe más duro en su abdomen que lo dejo tirado en el suelo. Miro hacia arriba para ver quien lo había golpeado y vio a Levi con una cara de la reencarnación de lucifer en persona.

(No sé por qué viniste Eren, aunque tal vez me diste otra solución más definitiva)

-Ustedes, bola de inútiles.-les grito a la tropa.-Tomen asiento y no muevan ni un pelo porque los mato a patadas.

Dio otros dos golpes más suaves a la cara del castaño y lo amarro en medio del lugar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**.**

El capitán se paseó por la sala mirando a los comandantes, escuchando las distintas propuestas que daba cada uno de ellos. Se detuvo un instante luego de elegir las palabras adecuadas sobre su propuesta

-Tampoco podría estar as u lado todo el tiempo, él tiene derecho a vivir su vida.-Sus ojos se pusieron fríos y calculadores

Hablo largo rato elaborando un intrincado enredo de palabras, promesas y opiniones para desorientarlos más.

-Así que propongo una solución al problema.

Los tenía en la palma de su mano, unas palabras bien apuntadas, y listo.

-Casarme con él.

Los murmullos e sorpresa crecieron en el lugar. Mikasa tuvo que sostenerse de Armin para no caer de espaldas. El mayor en cabio espero pacientemente a que todos se callaran y prosiguió con su propuesta como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Me casaría con él por el bien de la humanidad.-volvió a decir ironizando su voz cada vez más.-Para quedarme a su lado toda mi vida y así poder controlar todo lo que haga.

Eren no sabía si oponerse o morir de la vergüenza a la que se vio sometido bajo esas tantas miradas. "Esto debe ser un chiste de mal gusto Levi. ¡Por el bien del humanidad! ¿¡Casarse!? Nadie podría tragarse ese cuento.

-Considerando la situación.-Irvin se puso de pie.-Creo que es una buena propuesta.

-¡Seria una boda doble!-grito Hanji dando muestras de que ya había perdonado al comandante.

-P…pero.-el rey estaba absorto. Hasta que Levi se acercó a él lo suficientemente cerca para que nadie lo escuchara.

-Me casaría con él por el bien de la humanidad.-sonrió cínicamente de costado con una voz que haría llorar a lo niños.-Usted no querrá quedar en la historia como un vil traidor.

(Lo conseguí, gracias a tu imprudencia mocos. Ahora serás mío toda la vida)

Minutos después el juicio se dio por concluido y la tropa tuvo que volver al castillo a toda prisa con la amenaza de ser castigados duramente por haber venido.

**.**

-¿Hablan enserio?-Jean estaba absorto luego de haber escuchado el veredicto final.- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo que yo vi…fue real?

La pelinegra se despegó de Armin para colgarse dramáticamente del castaño.-Eren ¡No puedes! Te están obligando ¿verdad?

El castaño no le hizo el menor caso, estaba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos. Jamás pensó que su Heichou llegaría tan lejos, Le había dado un "sí" esa noche solo porque pensó que era una pregunta, no una propuesta.

Rivaille se encontraba sentado cómodamente en su asiento hasta que escucho los reproches de su tropa.

Con solo una mirada, les ordeno que se tranquilizaran, o esa noche se armaría una carnicería con todos. Y lanzándole otra mirada al castaño le hizo saber que si no hablaba con la verdad todos los golpes que había sentido hasta hoy no serían nada comparado a lo que podría sufrir.

-Cálmate Mikasa.- dijo Historia tratando de que no le diera un ataque epiléptico a la pelinegra por tanta tensión.

Los demás estaban más concentrados en analizar desde todos los puntos de vista posibles e inimaginables como se dio lugar esta situación.

"Esto es por el bien de la humanidad"

"El rey está loco"

"Todo fue obra de Hanji para que su boda pasara a la historia"

"El lado dominante del capitán encontró un lado masoquista de Eren"

"Ambos planearon todo desde que entraron a la Legión"

"Eren utilizo alguna droga para dominar a l capitán"

"Levi le hizo "algo malo" a Eren y ahora quiere tomar responsabilidad"

El Cataño puso fin a tantas ideas locas diciendo la verdad.

-Sé que todos creen que esto es una locura.-Miro a su hermana.- Sucedió de pronto…yo me enamore de Levi desde que lo vi y bueno…hago esto porque…yo…lo amo.

Levanto las manos ridículamente al decir aquello y las junto a la altura de su pecho para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

Armin dijo entonces la única cosa que nadie pensó.

-"Ambos están enamorados del uno al otro"

Todos asintieron unánimes sin decir nada.

-¿Alguien más que trae de oponerse?-dijo Rivaille poniéndose de pie.-La boda será mañana y no quiero que ninguna plaga interrumpa la ceremonia.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Mikasa.-Esta situación es incompresible, absurda, ilógica e incorrecta.

Una voz firme s dejo escuchar desde la puerta-Nadie dijo que la vida tenía que ser comprensible, lógica, sensata y correcta.-Irvin había estado escuchando todo aquello desde hacía unos minutos.

-La vida es…-se detuvo para pensar u momento.-es…la vida es como Hanji. -Concluyo con una sonrisa radiante mientras la aludida lo estrujaba en sus brazos.

**.**

La pelinegra tomo de la mano a su hermano.

-Espero que seas feliz.

El castaño le dio un abrazo fraternal mientras le susurraba al oído:

-Soy feliz, hermana

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: NO QUIERO QUE ESTE SEA EL FINAL**

* * *

**El domingo y el martes actualizare los capítulos finales, estos días estoy muy ocupada con el nuevo fic Ereri que estoy planeando hacer. Sera muy emocionante.**

**Necesito que me ayuden no se como terminar la historia je je. **

**Bueno si se pero quisiera saber si les gusta la pareja Mikasa x Armin. O Armin x Jean o Armin x Historia o Mikasa x Historia. o quizá Jean x Historia. Si no se eso no podre terminar el fic. **

**El martes tambien**** habrá una nueva historia, MPREG, Ereri. Quiza sea un poca raro lo de esa pareja, lo normal seria que Eren sea el "pasivo" Y ya que será mpreg pienso de todo corazón que eren no es muy apto para cuidar una vida. Ya saben, el es muy... como decirlo, es muy ¿fosforito? y fácil de persuadir. **

**Necesito sugerencias. Estoy agotada de tanto pensar.**


	7. No quiero que este sea el final

**Como dice el título, yo tampoco quiero que sea el final. Pero es el penúltimo capítulo. Mañana pasado subiré otro fic, dedicado para alguien. También tengo muchos planes, solo me falta tiempo y rapidez para transcribir.**

**Nota: Yo escribo fic de estos dos géneros ERERI y RIREN. También verán que a veces los mezclare o dejare que sean por separado. **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin, no me pertenecen. Su autor es Hajime Isayama. **

**GENERO: Levi x Eren. RIREN. Y otras parejas más.**

* * *

La mañana era fresca y gracias al cielo no había llovido mucho. La tropa se alistaba para la boda y la vez preparaban sus maletas para irse ya que el plazo de ser soldados se había cumplido.

Un día mas y su vida como civiles comenzaría, por distintos caminos claro.

.

Armin saco a Mikasa a duras penas de la cama.

-Se hace tarde. Mikasa. Tenemos que apresurarnos.-le dijo cariñosamente mientras apartaba los mechones de cabello de la cara de la pelinegra.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?-Pregunto ella con una voz de gato abandonado en pleno diluvio.

El rubio la miro por un momento con sus ojos grandes y celestes. "¿Qué haremos?" ¿Acaso lo estaba incluyendo en su futuro? Oh por dios, tantos años de espera y justo ahora todas las palabras que había planeado para ese momento se habían fugado con más rapidez que la luz.

-Iremos…a la boda.- ironizo el tratando de elegir otras palabras rápidamente.-Luego, si tú quieres podemos ir al mar, juntos. Tú y yo.

Ella se sentó sobre la cama con cierto asombro.- ¿Juntos?-pregunto con incredulidad, Eren y Armin eran lo más importante de su vida, aunque todos pensaban que estaba loca por el castaño en realidad solo sentía un profundo amor fraternal por él. Si alguna vez tendría que elegir a su compañero de por vida, obviamente no sería Eren. No era tan tonta como para casarse con alguien que le había dado un cabezazo y a veces la trataba mal.

En cambio, Armin si sería un buen partido. Frágil, bonito, decidido, inteligente por supuesto, podría conseguir un trabajo fácilmente en cualquier lugar. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano, sabía exactamente cuando estaba enfermo, adivinaba sus gustos y… quien no quisiera casarse con él.

Además era el único capaz de despertar ese tipo de sentimientos en su corazón.

-Si tú y yo, podríamos comenzar una nueva vida juntos. El mundo es amplio, primero iríamos al mar, luego a esos bosque que tiene muchos animales, también hay praderas…

Ya estaba comenzando a enumerar sus innumerables planes cuando se quedó estático al sentir los labios de Mikasa en los suyos. Tan solo fueron tres segundos, pero fueron los tres segundos más memorables de su vida

-Mi…Mikasa.- Armin se tapó la cara con las dos manos y se sonrojo como solo el sabia sonrojarse.

-Ya es tarde.- Dijo la pelinegra quitándose la ropa y sonriendo.- Tu también deberías cambiarte o no llegaremos a tiempo.

Si su hermano podría ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba entonces ella también lo seria. Pensó

.

-¿Historia, ya está lista?-Jean tocaba la puerta por enésima vez. La rubia estaba adentro cambiándose y le había pedido que lo esperar porque no quería ir sola. Dos horas más tarde el seguía parado en la puerta con las piernas entumecidas por el esfuerzo.

-Lo siento, tarde mucho pero no encontraba mi vestido.-respondió saliendo al instante. Era simplemente hermosa, el tiempo la había bendecido más y ese vestido le quedaba perfecto.

Jean comenzó a recordar la época cuando la rubia todavía podía sonreír sin tener que preocuparse por nada. Aun cuando los titanes amenazaban con derrumbar las murallas, ella era feliz sabiendo que sus amigos estaban ilesos y unidos como una familia.

Hasta que tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas cada vez que la gente maldecía a su estirpe por la miserable vida que tenían, luego tuvo que soportar el ver como sus amigos a quienes llamaban "traidores" eran muertos uno a uno para acabar en esa colina, olvidados por casi todos, sin recibir la comprensión que se merecían.

En cambio Jean sintió otra cosa cuando vio los cuerpos de los "traidores". Como le había ocurrido con la muerte de Marco, como le ocurrió con la muerte de su familia, como tantas veces le ocurrió en el campo de batalla con la muerte de sus compañeros, no experimento un sentimiento de pesar, sino una rabia ciega y sin dirección, una extenuante impotencia e inutilidad total por no haber hecho nada.

Si alguna vez en solitario ...

-¿Estás enojado?- pregunto la rubia frente a la puerta.

-Luchamos tanto para nada, perdimos tanto para quedar sin nada.-El apretó los puños con fuerza.-Ahora no somos nada.

-¡No es cierto!-grito Historia luego de entender a lo que se refería.-Luchamos para ser libres, luchamos para salir de los muros, luchamos para que las muertes de nuestros compañero no sea en vano. Luchamos por ellos.

Señalo la ventana del pasillo que daba a la colina. Estaba temblando y a punto de llorar, Jean se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Se acercó a la rubia y el la abrazo con fuerza.

.

Hanji corría de un lado al otro del cuarto haciendo volar los pliegues de su vestido. El castaño se encontraba sentado arreglando su camisa y mirando nervioso de rato en rato la puerta.

-Qué tal si usas un vestido ¿eh?-la castaña se acercó a él tratando de que se probara el vestido que había preparado "por si acaso"

- cómo crees que yo me pondría eso. Soy un hombre.-protesto el menor ante la insistencia de su compañera.

-Entonces colócate un velo.

-De ninguna forma, eso es muy femenino.

-¿y unas flores? Puedes llevar flores.

Eren sonrió ante esas raras ocurrencias pero su rostro se puso sombrío al recordar a la tropa.

-Hanji, ¿crees que la tropa se vaya hoy?-pregunto algo descorazonado.

Ella se detuvo un momento con mucha incredulidad.- ¿Rivaille no te dijo nada? El estado decidió que…

-¡Por qué demonios tardan tanto!-El pelinegro interrumpió a Hanji, entro abruptamente, Jalando a Eren hasta afuera se dio media vuelta para mirar a Hanji y decirle con esos ojos, "cállate estúpida".

En lugar Irvin en atrevió a entrar.

"Si ves a la novia con su vestido antes de la boda, entonces…mmm…te quedaras estéril." Le había dicho Hanji a su prometido hace unas horas.

-Esas son tonterías de gente cursi y tonta.-murmuro Rivaille al ver que Irvin le había hecho caso y se quedaba cierta distancia de la puerta. Mientras que el salía entraba con Eren al carruaje.

-Esta noche terminaremos lo que tu amigo equino interrumpió aquella vez.-murmuro en el oído del castaño con cierta vocecita malévola.

El castaño sintió que los huesos sele llenaban de espuma cuando las manos del mayor sobre su cuerpo.

-También tengo que castigarte por desobedecer mis órdenes.- Ya había bajado las manos hasta su entrepierna cuando Hanji entro al carruaje seguida de Irvin.

El comandante tenía los ojos vendados para que no pudiera ver a su futura esposa.

-No comiencen su luna de miel en el carruaje.- le grito ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El pelinegro enojado, le quito la venda a Irvin de un tirón, haciendo que se forme un gran alboroto en todo el camino a la iglesia.

-co…comencemos.-El sacerdote se aclaró la garganta para decir los votos.-Eren Jaeger aceptas a Rivaille Levi como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?.

Hace unos minutos Irvin y Hanji ya habían hecho sus respectivos votos. Ahora les tocaba a ello. La tensión y los nervios, reinaba por todo el lugar. No todos los días se veía algo así, tan único.

- ¿Eren Jaeger?

-oh…lo siento, digo si, acepto.

-Rivaille Levi aceptas a Eren Jaeger como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, acepto.

Cuando Irvin y Hanji se colocaron los anillos y se besaron todo fue tierno, decente y romántico. Pero cuando les toco el turno a ellos algunas cosas fallaron.

Eren dejo caer el anillo. Con una sonrisa estúpida se bajó del altar para buscarlo y cuando lo recogió no se tomó siquiera la molestia de limpiarlo. Aunque no hizo falta porque se lo puso en la otra mano y tuvo que sacárselo para ponerlo de nuevo en la correcta.

Para empeorar no sabían cómo besarse, con una mirada de hielo Rivaille le indico que si tan solo se le ocurría agacharse iba a matarlo frente a todos. Algunos de los presentes los miraban con impaciencia.

De pronto se escuchó un golpe seco en el altar y Levi se agacho para darle un beso a un adolorido Eren.

-Que tienes ¿Acaso te dolió?-dijo malvadamente el pelinegro con una media sonrisa.

El castaño movió la cabeza negativamente tratando de mostrar una sonrisa a la gente que se paraba para felicitarlos.

Las flores blancas eran lanzadas a lo largo del camino. Eren nunca había sentido tanto miedo y vergüenza a la vez.

Cuando llegaron al castillo la tropa les había preparado algo especial.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: TODA UNA VIDA.**

* * *

**Ya acabe y mañana por fin. EL GRAN FINAL. Y algo de lemón. No se cómo escribirlo, no sé si les gustara, ah que problema. Mientras tanto esta noche terminare los capítulos del nuevo fic. **

**A casi lo olvido: el fic "día a día un poco más" fue un pequeño experimento que hice para ver si les gustaba el lemón que escribía. Resultados. Fracaso toral. Al parecer no les gusta tener a Eren como dominante. Pero cabe aclarar que su carácter no es tan sumiso, el también tiene una fuerte voluntad y la verdad a mí me gusta ERERI Y RIREN. **

**actualizado:25-02-14: ****SUCEDIO UNA TRAGEDIA ABISMAL, TODO MI PENDRIVE SE FORMATEO AHI TENIA LAS FOTOS Y VIDEOS PARA FACEBOOK Y TAMBIEN TENIA TODOS LOS BENDITOS FIC POR LOS CUALES ME MATE ESCRIBIENDO DIA Y NOCHE. NO SE SI RENDIRME O QUE HACER.**

**TENGO QUE EMPEZAR TODO DE NUEVO ASI QUE EL FINAL QUEDA POSTERGADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO.**

**(sarcásticamente estoy riendo y llorando de mi propia desgracia)**

**SOLO SE UNA COSA, NUNCA JAMAS EN MI VIDA VOLVERE A COLOCAR MI PRECIADO PENDRIVE EN ESAS COMPUTADORAS DEL COLEGIO. XD **


	8. Toda una vida

**Por fin el final. **

**Trabaje mucho en esto luego de perder la copia original, también he cambiado algunas cosas al final pero por una buena razón. Seguiré escribiendo más fic parecidos y otros muy disparejos XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama. **

**GÉNERO: Riren. **

* * *

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila, sin ninguna alteración. Esa noche, todos decidieron quedarse en el castillo hasta mañana, donde la vida de civiles comenzaría para ellos.

-Tiene cinco segundos para irse a dormir o limpiaran esta inmundicia hasta que todo brille.-advirtió el capitán mientras los miraba a todos con enojo.

Irvin y Hanji ya habían subido hace horas, así que rápidamente todos fueron a dormir. El Heichou se veía molesto, la sala era un completo desastre así que él se quedó a limpiar mientras Eren lo esperaría en la habitación.

Agradecido el castaño se retiró a la cama, asombrándose al ver la transformación del lugar. Tanto las sábanas como la colcha eran blancas, el piso estaba cubierto de rosas rojas y en todas partes habían velas encendidas. Eren se emocionó al pensar en todo el trabajo que Levi tuvo que hacer para darle esa sorpresa. Claro el capitán no era una persona romántica pero quien más pudo hacer eso sino el, con mucha emoción el castaño entro al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha. El espejo de la entrada reflejo su rostro y él se sintió triste, Levi tenía todo para ofrecer, era un partido perfecto, en cambio él no tenía nada, ni siquiera un buen cuerpo.

-Si tan solo tuviera los ojos de Historia y el cabello de Armin.-se dijo para sí mismo mientras arreglaba su cabello.-tal vez al capitán si le gusten los hombres y no le importe quedarse conmigo para siempre.

Un portazo en la puerta interrumpió esos pensamientos.

-Eren, que diablos es todo esto.-el pelinegro se acercó a él de una manera diabólicamente amenazadora.

-Yo…-el castaño se cubrió rápidamente con una toalla, encogiéndose en una esquina tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitió.- yo…solo estaba tomando un baño y...

Una mano lo agarró del cuello arrastrándolo hasta la sala y señalándole las velas.

-Sabes lo difícil que es quitar la cera del piso mocoso.

-Por eso mismo, yo no sé porque lo hizo. No era necesario tanto romanticismo.

El aspecto del mayor cabio rápidamente de forma sombría, incluso las velas más cercanas se apagaron.-Limpia esto de inmediato, iré a hablar con la tropa.

-No por favor, no lo haga.-Eren sujeto su camisa como si fuera un poste. – Yo creí que usted había hecho todo esto, por eso no limpie nada. Lo siento capitán.

El mayor lanzo un suspiro al aire visiblemente más calmado.-Mira tu mano Eren.

- ¿Eh?

-Ahora estamos casados, debes dejar de hablarme tan formalmente. Me perteneces, tu vida se volvió la mía y por lo tanto puedo hacer lo que yo quiero y tú solo debes obedecerme en todo.

Eren quiso sonreír por el punto de vista que su esposo tenía sobre el matrimonio.

Si eso pasara en verdad, entonces seria violencia domestica.-murmuro con una sonrisa para que no lo escuchara.

-Limpia todo de una vez.-dijo el mayor dejándose caer en el sofá que tenía ahí.

Antes quisiera ponerme algo de ropa.

Los ojos del pelinegro brillaron divertidos, no se había dado cuenta de que Eren estaba cubierto solo con una toalla y tenía el pelo mojado como un niño.

-No. Lo harás tal y como estas ahora.-ordeno cruzando los brazos de forma desafiante.-Luego te acercaras a mí para terminar todo por hoy.

.

Connie estaba perdido entre los pasillos, buscaba a Sasha para entregarle una bolsa de bocadillos que ella había olvidado en una de las sillas.

Al pasar por el cuarto de Mikasa no vio a nadie, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos quejidos o sollozos cerca de la habitación de Armin.

Sudando hielo se atrevió a echar un vistazo por la puerta semiabierta. Adentro estaba Armin, desnudo, en su cama con Mikasa encima de él.

-Mikasa.-el rubio miro hacia arriba con dolor.- ¿No…te duele?

-Lo que más me duele.-contesto ella con los ojos cerrados.-es todo el tiempo que perdimos.

Ambos sonrieron de manera infantil mirándose a los ojos.

Inmediatamente Connie cerró los ojos tratando de retroceder hacia el pasillo. En el otro cuarto se encontraban otras personas, y más allá una sombre se acercó corriendo.

Era Sasha, la chica se abalanzo sobre la bolsa de bocadillos y al darse cuenta de la situación ambos se fueron silenciosamente a los pisos de abajo antes de causar un desastre con su presencia.

.

-Acércate mas.-refunfuño el pelinegro mientras le quitaba la toalla y con una orden lo hizo subirse a la cama.-Quítame la ropa. Eren.

En un principio un fuerte sonrojo cubrió al castaño quien con las manos temblorosas desabotonaba la camisa del capitán, se detuvo titubeante cuando llego al pantalón.

-Yo no…

-Está bien, eso lo harás con la boca.

-¡Que!?

-Si prefieres otro lubricante entonces deja que te meta los dedos hasta que grites por toda Shina mocoso.

El menor bajo la cabeza con miedo hasta llegar a la cremallera el pantalón, entonces Rivaille lo agarro por la cabeza obligándole a abrir la boca. El castaño abrió los labios ligeramente viendo que no tenía otra opción, luego sintió como el miembro del mayor entraba de forma violenta.

-Ves como no era tan difícil.-le dijo tratando de que su voz no se escuchara débil.-Ahora mueve la lengua.

Eren no pudo quejarse, un cumulo de sensaciones invadía su ente mientras le daba sexo oral al mayor. Ambos lo disfrutaban, pero cuando Rivaille sintió que se venía hizo que el castaño se tendiera en la cama.

Eres mío Eren, no te alejare de mi lado nunca mas.

-Jamás creí escuchar eso de usted capitán, digo…Levi.-balbuceo el menor con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca semiabierta.

-Crees que nunca diría algo lindo de ti.-respondió, sentándose sobre el.- ¿soy tan aburrido para ti?

Sus ojos expresaban curiosidad y algo más, acaso ese era un sueño cumplido, el final de una historia en la que ambos lucharon para estar juntos.

-Eres perfecto, para mí lo eres todo. Yo…te amo.-por fin el menor podía hablar sin titubear ni ser formal.-Solo que me siento inseguro porque ambos somos hombres y tú te mereces algo mejor.

-Me gustas como hombre Eren.-dijo el pelinegro dándole un simple beso en los labios, pero el menor lo abrazo con fuerza y volvieron a besarse entrelazando sus lenguas con delicadez y luego con un desenfreno contenido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Quédate quieto o te dolerá.-volvió a decir el pelinegro separándose un poco.-Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, porque así, podre admirar esa cara tan roja que pones y esas lágrimas de placer.

Su sarcasmo era demasiado cruel, incluso parecía divertirle. El menor quiso protestar pero se quedó inmóvil al sentir algo duro y húmedo rozando su entrada y frotándose de manera sensual en él. Luego unas manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo enviándole choques eléctricos desde su centro mismo, por lo menos eso amortiguo su primer grito.

-Aah…Levi…por favor, más despacio.-los jadeos de Eren incrementaron al igual que sus suplicas, después fueron gemidos acompañados de palabras entrecortadas y cuando volvieron a besarse solo se escuchó el golpeteo de la cama contra la pared y unos cuantos gritos ahogados.

.

-Capitán, despierte ya es tarde.-Eren se froto los ojos semi-adormecido.- ¿Rivaille?

Rivaille despertó a causa de la insistencia del menor, lo primero que vio fueron los moretones y marcas que este tenía por todo el cuello.-Llámame Levi. No capitán ni Rivaille ¿Entiendes?

De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente y toda la tropa se introdujo en el pequeño cuarto, menos Hanji e Irvin quienes de seguro seguían durmiendo.

-Que rayos les pasa.-Rivaille los fulmino con la mirada buscando una respuesta.-Nadie les enseño a tocar la puerta.

-Lo que sucede capitán…-Armin fue el único que pudo hablar.- es que ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos.

El pelinegro levanto una ceja algo confundido.- ¿Irse?

-¡Irse!-Eren se incorporó dolorosamente de la cama dejando ver los moretones que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Eres un animal, tapate!-dijo Jean cubriéndole los ojos a Historia, Connie solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente al ver la actitud que su compañero tenia para con la rubia. Nunca olvidaría todo lo que vio esa noche.

Pero la pelinegra olvido por qué estaban allí y se enfrentó con el capitán.-Tú, lo lastimaste.

-No tanto como tú lo hiciste con tu pequeño amigo rubio, Ackerman.-la sonrisa del pelinegro fue tajante, al mismo tiempo que cinco pares de ojos se volteaban para ver a los aludidos.

-N…no cambie el tema, ya es tarde.-interrumpió Armin con la cara sonrojada.

-Cuida como me hablas, ¿acaso esa cuatro ojos no les dijo nada?-un bufido de molestia salió de su boca al ver el desconcierto de la tropa.-Voy a cambiarme, ¡salgan de inmediato!

El hecho afuera a todos y se dio una ducha rápida antes de ponerse la ropa.

-Quiero despedirme de mis amigos.-replico el castaño.

-Cállate, ni siquiera puedes pararte. Te quedaras aquí todo el día.

Salió sin explicar más, se acercó a la puerta de Irvin y golpeo fuertemente, como nadie respondió entro con impaciencia. Ambos estaban dormidos, Hanji se encontraba abrazada del comandante cuando despertó. La tropa no aguantaba la curiosidad y metió la cabeza hacia adentro. Como el cuarto de Irvin se encontraba frente al de Rivaille, Eren quiso ver pero cayo de la cama y no se movió de allí por la forma en que Levi lo miro de reojo.

-Cuenta la noticia.-dijo Rivaille saliendo de la habitación para entrar a la suya y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Levanto al castaño del piso y lo puso de nuevo entre las sabanas.

-¿Harás un berrinche?-pregunto visiblemente fastidiado.

-Es la última vez que los veré, yo solo quería despedirme de ellos.

-Si tuvieras que elegir entre quedarte con tus amigos o quedarte conmigo. ¿Qué harías, Eren?

-No tengo otra alternativa que quedarme contigo.-respondió ocultando la vista rápidamente.

-La corte le entrego los papeles del castillo a Irvin.-Rivaille se acomodó a lado de Eren.-dijeron que te hacía falta más vigilancia y Hanji los convenció para que la tropa se quedara ¿Estas contento ahora?

-Por qué no me lo dijiste Levi.

-Era un secreto.

El castaño no supo cómo reaccionar, solo pudo abrazar al mayor y susurrarle algo al oído.

-Toda una vida?-dijo el pelinegro mirándolo como si recordara algo importante.

-Sí, quiero que me hagas esa promesa.

-No quiero que esto suene tonto o cursi como tú, pero supongo que tengo que decirlo.-Rivaille levanto la cara el menor con las dos manos y lo miro fijamente.-A veces siento que te amé mucho antes de conocerte. Y ahora quiero prometer algo…

Esas no eran precisamente las palabras que Eren imagino escuchar, pero entonces sintió por primera vez que su corazón era feliz y todo el peso de amargura se iba evaporando lentamente.

Afuera en el patio se escuchaban los gritos de felicidad de la tropa y la voz de Irvin que trataba de calmarlos.

Rivaille entrelazo su mano con la del menor, dejando ver los anillos de plata que ambos tenían.

-Quiero pasar toda una vida a tu lado, porque yo…también te amo Eren.

Por primera vez un futuro se habría camino hacia ellos, después de tanto sufrir y tanto luchar…porque fueron los únicos capaces de cruzar la línea del horizonte dejando atrás todos los recuerdos pasados, aunque jamás lo sabrían.

Ése lugar donde el cielo une a la tierra, donde la esperanza vive en paz y donde alguien pudo cambiar el curso de historia para siempre.

* * *

**Este es el final. T_T**

**Levi por fin pudo decirle esas palabras a Eren, ambos se aman y estarán juntos toda la vida. Que emoción, estoy feliz, tan feliz que pronto entenderán porque cruzaron la línea del horizonte XD. **

**Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les haya gustado. **


End file.
